


Treats

by augustadacica



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2011-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustadacica/pseuds/augustadacica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan, Veronica, trick-or-treat. Halloween and fluff go surprisingly well together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treats

The drag of his tongue along her shoulder brought her back from the brink of sleep.

“Hey, Veronica.” Even with his voice a hoarse, gravelly half-whisper, he managed to make her name come out a tender purr. “Trick or treat?”

“Hmm...” Her senses were still taking the time to wake up, and the multiple assaults weren’t helping. Between the lips brushing against her shoulder blade, that voice in her ear, and the thumb winding circles around her bellybutton, Veronica’s attention thinned and scattered.

“Hmm...” Logan mimicked, more than a hint of laughter in his voice. Very slowly, Veronica persuaded her body to turn, trying to ignore how each tiny move brought her closer to being a hundred percent awake. Awake meant leaving warm and content behind to face a world that rarely gave her a place for either of both.

Logan was brushing tips of tender fingers from her forehead, along the fall of her hair and down her cheekbone. His breath puffed in cooling bursts along her skin, the kind of tickling that chilled, sensitized and tightened in one go. A tangle of sensation coiled around each single exhale.

“Trick question,” she said at last, eyes still held stubbornly closed.

Logan sighed. Noisily. Oh for – What, he didn’t think –

Well, him just dropping his embrace and turning away from her sure got her eyes to open fast.

“I meant” – and she punctuated by kissing his elbow, since he’d conveniently tucked his hands behind his head – “I could have sworn it was my turn to ask.”

Another sigh, soft this time, but Logan didn’t move otherwise.

“You never have to ask, Veronica. I wanna make every day a treat for you.”

Mushy sweet? Check. Easy on the eyes? Definite double check. Capable of making her want to jump him right this second? Way ahead of you.

Logan’s eyes sparkled when she climbed over and straddled him.

“Okay, I’ll relent, just once.” Feeling playful, she leaned in and nipped his earlobe gently, then whispered, “But no cuddling after.”

He huffed out a laugh after a moment’s pause, then gripped her hips tightly and lifted himself up on his elbows.

“Oh, but cuddling is the best part,” he whispered.

And then he was kissing her fiercely, and hardening against her in earnest, and the last thing on her mind was working out how to get the last word.

 

After, when she was breathing hard and he even harder, and his arms acted the part of steel bands holding her tightly against his chest, she couldn’t help herself.

“Hey, you were right. That really was a treat.”

Logan started rubbing a hand up and down her back, taking the time to gently comb his fingers through her hair with each pass.

“Hmm, really? ‘Cause I thought I was providing the evening’s tricks if anyt–” He cut off when she bit him. His arms settled back around her, making her cuddle in closer, and they quietly basked in each other for a bit. Ever the observer, Veronica instinctively took note of how quickly their breathing evened and synced.

“Hey, Veronica.” The sound of him made her shiver in all the right places. It thrilled her that she’d made his voice so much rougher and lower – again; and all she’d had to do was ride him so hard it felt like she was flying.

“Mmm?” she answered, lazily. One of his hands left its spot on her lower back – probably to scratch, given the miniature commotion going on up there.

“Trick or treat.” And then a slightly cool, slightly heavy metal band was sliding against her left ring finger, and she thought she might just have to treat him again.


End file.
